Order in the Court!
by kush kush
Summary: Everyone was killed by Naraku, except Kagome. After coming home from years of being in America, she gets a job at a perstigious law firm. But is everything as it seems?
1. Homecoming

Order In the Court!  
Chapter One, Homecoming Kagome sighed loudly. The plane ride from the U.S. back to Japan was a long one. She had over 24 hours to think about the last time she would ever see the best friends she had ever known. Kagome Thought back, over six years ago, to the day that they had faced their biggest foe, Naraku

(flashback) They had been battling for three days, neither side giving anything up. Naraku had thousands upon thousands of demons at his disposal, while they had the whole group plus kouga and his tribe, some of the villagers from kaede's village, and the allies they had come across during their travels for the Shikon Jewel. They had fought hard and killed all of Naraku's demons, including Kagura and Kaana. It was just them against Naraku in a winner take all match. Naraku swiped at the group, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and jumped out of the way. Kilala Grabbed Sango and Miroku. Shippo wasn't so lucky. He slammed against a tree and fell to the ground with a sickening sound. Kagome started to run over to him, but was stopped by Sango. " Kagome! Keep your mind on the battle! We can worry about him la..." she screamed, until she was cut off. She gasped for air and fell forward with a huge spike sticking all the way through her body. Kagome gasped and started crying. Her best friend and adopted son were both dead, and Naraku was going to pay. Over the next hours and days, the rest of there side fell, one by one. Miroku took a punch in his stomach so hard, it knocked him into the ground a good three feet. All of Kouga's limbs were ripped off in Naraku's attempt to find his jewel shards. Jinenji was attacked by poison insects. Even Sessoumaru was cut down by Naraku. Five days into the battle, only Inuyasha and Kagome remained. Naraku swiped at Inuyasha, knocking him down. In any other battle, he would've gotten right up, but he was just too tired and weak. Kagome shreaked in horror. Naraku was NOT going to get away this time. She knocked an arrow and waited as her sacred arrow gained its power. It didnt stop at its normal power though, it grew and grew until the power covered her whole body, swirling in all different colors. She let it go, and at that very second, Naraku let out and attck too. Kagome was hit, she slumped to the ground and watched as her body grew pink, she started to dissapear and the last thing she saw was Naraku, exploding into a million peices.

she woke up days later in her bed, sweating horribly. Her mother and brother were watchjing from across the room "I thought you'd never wake up! you've been out for a week!" " Sis! are you OK? You look pale..." Kagome shook her head no and buried her head in her lap and cried. she didnt stop for days. She wouldn't eat or sleep, she wouldn't go to school. She was in a depression for over two months. She kept blaming herself for her friends deaths. If she wouldn't of broke the jewel, they would all be happy. Kagome was no longer herself. She used to be bright and bubbly, now she wouldn't talk to anyone. She never went anywhere with her friends, her grades slipped, and every time she would walk by Goshinbuku, she would start wailing again. Her family thought it would be best for her to finish school in America.

(end flashback)

Thats where she'd been for five years. She finished her 1 and a half years of high school and she studied at the prestigious Harvard University to become a lawyer. She wanted to help put bad people, such as Naraku, away. Sure, she knew that she would never put anyone that bad away, but she felt better knowing that she would help people all the same. The captain came on the intercom, announcing that they would be arriving in about 15 minutes. Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts, and watched out the window as the city lights of Toyo came closer and closer. 'Home, I'm home after six long years,' Kagome thought as the plane touched down. 


	2. New Beginnings

Order in the Court

Chapter two, new begginings

By the time she made it back to her mother's house, it was past midnight. She felt really odd being back in her new home. Not to mention the jet lag. She barely made it up the steps to her house until something collided with her. She looked down to see her brother attached to her leg. He might be sixteen, but he still acted like he did when he was ten.

"Souta! You've grown so much!"

"Mom! I haven't seen you in years! How's Grandpa?"

"Here I am, don't get your pants in a bunch." Everyone moved inside to the living room to talk. By about three, they all were just about to fall asleep, except Kagome. To her, it was the afternoon, and she felt like she could go running. By the time her family woke up, she was starting to fade. She was going to have to pull an all-nighter if she was going to adjust back to Japan time.

She decided to go to a cafe and start her job search. She sat down with a big cofee and plugged in her laptop. She searched all over until she found a position at one of the most prestigous law firms in Tokyo. Sure, it was just a secretary job, but it could lead to promotions. She called the number and set up an appointment for Tomorrow at 3 PM.

' Hmm I think I need to go shopping for a good interveiw outfit. I dont really have one,' she thought to herself, 'Plus its an excuse to go shopping.'

She set out for the nearest mall that she knew of. It looked about the same on the outside as it did the last time she saw it. People must've taken good care of it. The inside, however, was a totaly different story. The stores were completely different. She looked at the directory and only recognised a few of the store names. She started around the mall to look for a few good outfits. After a few hours of shopping, she had a bunch of new clothes and she stopped by the food court for some more cofee and some lunch.

Her thoughts drifted back to her friends. What became of the Shikon Jewel? It had fallen off of her as she was disappearing. She sipped her cofee and heard somone calling her name. She looked around but there was nobody there. ' That's odd,' she thought,' I must be tired from no sleep. But I could swear it sounds like... no, no, he's dead,' she thought sadly

She got up and got in her car to head for home. She decided to look around for an apartment for awhile. When it got dark, she headed for home. She ate dinner with her family and watched a little T.V. before falling asleep at about 8:30 PM.

She woke up, fully rested at 11 o' clock. She had lunch and got dressed for her interveiw. She still had an hour or so before the interveiw, and the office was only about 5 minutes away. She stopped at the local cafe again and figured that it wouldn't hurt to be early. She pulled in to the lot beside the huge, towering building. She walked into the lobby and gasped at its size. It was so huge and pretty. There was a front desk made of marble with two receptionists taking calls. she walked up to them and introduced herself. they directed her to the Human Resourses department, second floor, room number 207. She knocked ont he door and a lady answered the door. She was about 40, with wrinkles tat made her look even older. She looked nice, but she also looked like she was too stressed out. Kagome sat down across from the lady and the lady introduced herself as Sarah. Sarah started asking Kagome questions about her past jobs and education. Sarah seemed very impressed by her Harvard education. As Kagome walked out the door after about 30 minutes of questions, Sarah told her that they would call her tomorrow if she made it.

Kagome walked through the door and took a nap. She woke up just in time for dinner. Her family talked and got caught up on each other's lives. Kagome missed it. She really did. Her aunt in America that she stayed with was nice, but nothing could replace her family. She went apartment shopping again, and she found some really good ones that were less thatn a block from the office. ' Hold on Kagome! you're thinking too fast! get hired first, THEN start looking for apartments,' she berated herself.

She woke up at 8:30 to the sound of the phone. she picked it up and groggily answerd "Hello?"

"Hello, this is Sarah from the Tokyo Law Firm, I'm calling for Kagome Higurashi, Is this her?"

Kagome got excited, "Yes, yes it is."

"Well Ms. Higurashi, I'd just like to tell you that we at the Tokyo Law Firm would love it if you could work here, " Sarah stated.

"Wow! oh, Wow! thank you so much! I would love to! When do I start?"

"Monday, be here at 8,"

"Arigotou, Thank you very much, see you Monday,"

Kagome hung up the phone and did a little victory dance. Today was Friday, she only had two days until she would start her job. She had some serious shopping to do.


	3. The First Day On the Job

Order In The Court

Chapter Three: The First Day on the Job

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters...but my birthday is coming up soon!

* * *

It was Kagome's first day at work. She was going to be working for one of the top lawers that started the firm. Apparently, he wasn't good at keeping his secretaries for long. Most were fired or quit in less than a month. She was going to break the record. She got up at 6 o clock and had some cofee. She started getting ready at 6:30 and was done by 7. She looked at her watch ' Baka! you have an hour to go! Oh well, I guess I'll just walk there and get in early...' she thought to herself.

Lucky for her, It was nice outside. It was Springtime and the weather was about 80 degrees. A slight breeze blew past her. It was gorgeous. She walked slowly, breathing in the air. She stopped to pet a small dog and talk to the owner. By the time she made it to the towering skyscraper, it was about 7:30. ' good,' she thought, ' I'm only 30 minutes late. No big deal.'

She walked onto the elevators and waited for the door to close. She pushed he button for floor 14 and the elevator started up. The elevator stopped and the doors opened with a 'ding'. The floor was completely empty except for a few people at cubicles and the receptionist at the front desk. She walked up to her and introduced herself "Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi. I'm the new secretary."

"Ahh yes, the new secretary. Well, you're here early. Hmm, I guess you could file some things before the boss comes in," the receptionist politely replied. She led Kagome to a huge file cabnet with papers sticking out from places "Oh, dear, oh dear, he has absolutely no organization skills," the receptionist clucked her tongue a few times and walked off. Kagome went to filing, which was very easy work. Her mind was barely on it.

Filing was so boring. She was thinking of her friends back in Feudal Japan. She missed them so much. She almost started crying, but she fought the tears back. 'I must do well for them!' she thought. Sure it was filing, which wasn't exactly fighting Naraku, but hey, at least she wasnt locked in her room, crying.

Kagome looked at her watch again. 8:15, her boss was late. No mind, she would be done with filing soon. She had one more drawer to go. She was still off in La-La-Land when someone ehind her shouted "Hey who are you!" She had a bunch of files in her hands and she was so surprised by the yelling, she lost her balance and fell over. "Heh, this one won't last long." she heard someone mutter behind her.

"OH! Gomen Nasai! Gomen Nasai, I'm so sorry!" she apologized quite a bit and crouched down to pick up the folders.

"Klutsy one aren't ya?" The guy said behind her.

" I'm sorry! I wasn't really paying attention and you kinda scared me," She said nervously as she shoved the files back in the cabinet. "I'm your new secretary, Kagome Higurashi," she said, smiling with her hand outstretched. The man looked at her in horror like he saw a zombie or something.

The man looked young, late twenties, early thirties. It was odd how young he was, He'd been with the firm from the beggining, 20 years ago. His hair was silvery-white and tied into a low ponytail. He looked very muscular, like he worked out alot. He was wearing a very expensive Armani suit. He looked exactly like... Inuyasha. 'No, no it cant be true, he's dead! You saw him die and you got revenge,' she was fighting back tears again. She looked him in the eyes. Golden orbs looked back at her, and they seemed to be tearing up too.

He grabbed her and pulled her into an office, presumably his. He pulled all of the shades down and they stared at each other for about two minutes until at the same time "Inu...?" "Kagome...?". Yes, it was him! Kagome's heart skipped a few beats and she launched into his arms.  
'I, I missed you so much! Wait..." she stepped back from him, "You, your'e dead! I saw you! I avenged you!" she studdered out.

"I thought you were dead, I blacked out and when I came to, your bow and arrow were lying near a pool of your blood, along with the Shikon Jewel," Inuyasha said quizzicly.

"I thought you were dead! All of you were! That's how I got mad enough to send a huge arrow at Naraku to defeat him, he struck me right before he died," she replied.

They both sat there, letting the information sink in. Suddenly the door opened and someone popped their head in.

"For Kami's sake Inuyasha, we have a hugecase to run by and you're in here sleeping!" the person at the door snapped at him. He looked around and saw Kagome and said "Oh, oops, sorry, I guess you're working on a new case," he stared at her a second and something in his head snapped, "Kagome? Kami! I thought you died!" Kagome stared at him a second and he looked kinda like Miroku without the robes and staff.

"Miroku? Oh, god, you were dead, I checked!" Miroku laughed a little.

"I was, but Inuyasha brought me back to life," He said.

"Oh god, this is gonna be a rough day..." kagome said, "I feel a headache coming on," she plopped down in a chair for a second with her head in her hand. Less than five seconds later she popped back up, "OKAY! I'm ready to work! What's the story, boss?"

"Uhh, I guess I'll give you a quick tour around," Inuyasha said, awed by her sudden enthusiasm.

"I'll go back to work," Miroku said.

Inuyasha started showing her around. It was pretty basic, desks, chairs, and people running around like maniacs. Near the end of the tour, Kagome started wondering where she would work. She asked Inuyasha that and was directed to a table with no chairs. "But where am I supposed to sit...oh no!" Too late, Inuyasha went plummeting into the ground loudly. People stopped and looked and Kagome started blushing furiously and screamed out that he tripped.

Voices from her side somewhere screamed, " Inuyasha? You alright? Jeeze, it almost looks like you've been sat..." The woman and twenty year old guy looked when they heard a voice going "He tripped he tripped! There's nothing to see here! Don't sue me! It's not assault!" Kagome was waving her arms around, looking like a bird about to take flight.

Kagome was still asking the random accountants and legal aids not to sue her when she felt a bump on her leg. She looked down to see what appeared to be a twenty year old squeezing her leg so hard, she was afraid it would break. She could only see the back of him, but she was almost positive who it was. He had red-brown hair tied into a ponytail. She bent down, 'Shippo! GET OFF MY LEG! I can't feel it anymore!"

"Heh, heh, sorry," he got red in the face and decided to go fo a hug instead, when he stood up, he was taller than she was. Maybe taller than Inuyasha. "My, you've grown." she commented, smiling.

Kagome felt a slam to her back and she took a wild guess about who it was. "Uhhh, could you guys stop it, peopl are looking again. Could we go talkin like an office or something?" Both of the hugs stopped and the group went back into Inuyasha's office.

Kagome could tell, this was going to be a long day. And a very interesting job indeed.

* * *

Yay! ok well I will try to put chapters in like once a week at least but no promises if I get writers block or something happens. I will update every time that I can.

Thank you for reading my story and Please reveiw, I would really appreciate it alot

Ja ne,

Kush Kush


End file.
